iGet Flowers
by Xandra J
Summary: Sam has a secret admirer...One-shot, Seddie...just fluff for the sake of fluff - my favorite kind!


**AN: This idea came to me at around 11 at night after I watched a really disturbing anime movie on IFC. If this fanfic is at all confusing in any way, please let me know as gently as you can…Oh! Look! Fanfiction for the disturbing anime!**

**Disclaimer: No. Sam and Freddie would have gotten together a **_**long time ago **_**if I owned iCarly. **

-------xOx-------

**Sam's POV**

I've never been much of a flowers-girl, but, even I have to admit, it's kinda romantic when they're from a not-so-secret admirer.

I found the first one on Monday morning, in my first hour class. It was the only thing that made English bearable, that when I got into the torture chamber of Ms. Briggs' classroom, I found a yellow chrysanthemum sitting on my desk. I thought it might be for Carly, I mean, we do sit right next to each other, but there was a note with the flower.

'_Sam,_

_I know you feel alone in the world, like no one understands you. I know you have felt this way for a long time. And I want you to know that you're not alone. I am always with you, whether you realize it or not._

_Love,  
X'_

Usually, if someone sent a girl a flower, they would have some cheesy poem with it, but this person would have to know me to know that, one, my first class was English, and, two, that I hate cheesy poems.

That little note and flower got me through the rest of the day.

-------xOx-------

The second flower came the next day.

Carly was the one to actually pass it on to me. She said it'd been left on her doorstep with a card addressed to me. This person was good. Not many people knew that I lived more at Carly's house than my own, although I spent a lot of time there.

The flower was a slightly open red tulip. I was really going to have to do some flower research, 'cuz I have NO IDEA what these flowers mean.

The card didn't say anything, just my name.

Just then, as Carly and I were cooing over the flower, Freddie came in.

"What do you want, Dorkwad?" I said, trying to snap (and failing because I was so happy).

He ignored me. "Who gave you that, Sam?" he asked, indicating the tulip I was holding.

"I don't know!" I said, exasperated. Then a thought struck me. "Hey, do you happen to know what a yellow chrysanthemum means?"

"I think it means…secret admirer," he replied.

"And red tulip?"

"Uh…declaration of love? Last time I checked."

"Why'd you ever check in the first place?"

"Random curiosity?"

"That's a good reason." I was still going to keep my eye on him, though…

-------xOx--------

The third flower came on Thursday. It was a forget-me-not. I don't need Freddie to tell me what that means. And there was another flower with it: a calla lily. I looked that one up, and it means great beauty.

-------xOx-------

The last one was on Saturday, and it was a bouquet. Everything in the bouquet had a meaning: Ferns around the edge to symbolize a secret love; throughout the flowers were scattered gardenias, meaning that whoever sent them thought I was lovely; there were two large irises, meaning promise; a morning glory peeked its blue petals from under some of the larger flowers. Since morning glory meant affection, the fact that it was hidden in the bouquet probably meant secret affection, or something similar.

A petunia sat boldly near the center of the bouquet, stating (I looked this one up) 'your presence soothes me'. Lastly, there was a small bunch of tulips in the middle – red, I already knew, to symbolize a declaration of love; yellow (I looked this one up, too) to mean 'there is sunshine in your smile'; and cream to mean that (you guessed it, internet) he will love me forever.

As I opened the card that came with the bouquet, I wondered if the mystery man would finally reveal himself.

'_Sam,_

_As you have probably guessed by the grandness of this delivery, that this will be the last I am sending. You can find me. You know me. You know me better than you know Carly. Come now, Sam, this isn't hard. If you do find me, confront me about these flowers, and I will tell you the truth._

_Love,  
X'_

Well, that was cryptic.

Although he gave himself away in one respect – there is only one person I know better than Carly: Freddie.

I've known him since kindergarten, and been his best friend since first grade. I was his friend before we even knew Carly existed.

Then it sunk in. Red tulips – declaration of love – FREDDIE?

I was in my room by now – I'd gotten the flowers at the front door and taken them up to my room to read the card.

It was a good thing I was home alone, because, when I realized it was Freddie, and when I acknowledged the fact that, yes, I probably do love him, too, I went running through the house, alternating between cries of 'Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd!' and glass-shattering screeches.

I know, you can just picture it.

-------xOx-------

On Monday, I got up extremely quickly, and got ready so fast I don't know how I managed to get matching clothes on. I was actually eager to get to school early so I could confront Freddie about the flower thing before people actually started getting there.

Turns out, I got there before he even did (and he gets there pretty freakin' early!). I waited by his locker, clutching the card from the bouquet. FINALLY he arrived. He stopped short when he saw me lounging by his locker, and shrank back when he saw the card in my hand.

"Hey, Fredward," I called, smiling in a nice way (he can tell the difference between my friendly smile and the I'm-plotting-to-kill-you smile) to show I wasn't angry.

"Hey, Sam," he sighed, in a resigned kind of way.

"Would I be right in thinking that the bouquet this card came with was from you?" I asked ,not bothering to conceal my happiness.

"Yeah, it was," he was still looking down, so he couldn't see the look of pure joy on my face.

"Well, in that case…" I said, pulling his chin up, so he was looking me in the eye. I then did the one thing I'd never thought I would; I leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

After we pulled apart, I reached behind me into my backpack and pulled out the first red tulip he sent me. "You, too," I said, leaning in for another kiss.

-------xOx-------

**AN: Yes, that was pure, uncut, Seddie fluff. I came up with the idea last night, but had to go to bed before it was finished, so…here it…is? Was? Whatever **: ]


End file.
